DRW Evan MacIntyre
Evan MacIntyre, also known as Stilts the Clown or Evan the Clown is one of the new psychopaths who appears in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record. He is the brother of the clown Adam MacIntyre in Dead Rising.Shui Ta, New Dead Rising 2: Off the Record screens showcase psychopaths, Examiner, (August 29, 2011).Frank West Has to Kill Another Psychopathic Clown in Dead Rising 2 Off the Record, Siliconera, (August 29, 2011). He appears in the mission Snow Job. Snow Job As Frank walks near a clown car, behind him is a clown named Evan. Evan thinks Frank is a customer who wants ice cream. After Frank exclaims he doesn't think he will sell a lot of ice cream "right now" and he will not get in his car. A signed photograph of Frank West blows out of the grasp of the dead TiR Employee and lands in front of Evan. After he remembers Frank was the one who killed his brother, he then points a modified Snowball Cannon at Frank. After a brief fight, Evan is knocked down to the ground as Frank comments on Evan and as Frank leaves, Evan then gets up revealing himself to be a dwarf. He then charges at Frank but misses. He then yells at Frank and charges at him. After being defeated a second time, Evan stumbles to his car as he grabs his Snowball Cannon but it doesnt work. Frustrated, Evan tries to jump for his Freeze Grenades. After multiple jumps in which Evan continuously bumps into his car, a Freeze Grenade falls and lands on Evan's face. Evan exclaims in pain and says "You... scream... I... scream... We all... scream for... ice cream" as he turns completely frozen in which Frank kicks him down and he breaks into multiple pieces. Trivia *Since Off the Record is non-canon, in the real Dead Rising universe, Evan is either still alive or nonexistent. *After taking the stilts off Evan, he is revealed to be a dwarf. Although, when Evan attacks Frank's face, he is a little bigger than his face, normally a face is a little more than a foot long as the common height for people with dwarfism is 3-4 feet. *Evan and Adam seem to be opposites - Evan is short while Adam is tall, Evan is angry at Frank while Adam is psychotic, and Adam calls Frank "gramps" (old) and Evan calls Frank a "young man", despite Frank being in his 40s. *Evan's death is similar to his brother's death as when they are dying (from being cut up by the chainsaws or freezing to death), their voices become very deep. *Evan has a "rolleyes" emoticon on the front right side of his vest. In promotional images, this appears to be a three-dimensional objectDead_rising_even_how_about_a_hug.jpg, while in the cutscenes it seems to be printed on the vest.Evan1.png *During the fight, Evan will sometimes say "Now YOU'RE the walking punchline!" Adam called himself a "walking punchline" in Dead Rising. *Evan is voiced by Gabe Kouth, the real life brother of Sam Vincent, who voiced Carl Schliff. Gallery File:Dead_rising_2_off_the_record_Evan_MacIntyre.jpg|One of the very first images of Evan. dead rising 2 off the record Evan MacIntyre 2.jpg|One of the very first images of Evan. dead rising 2 off the record Evan MacIntyre 3.jpg|One of the very first images of Evan. File:Dead rising even on stilts frank with slicecycle.jpg|Frank attacking Evan with a slicecycle. File:Dead rising even on stilts frank with axe.jpg|Frank attacking Evan with a axe File:Dead rising even how about a hug.jpg|How about a hug? File:Dead rising evan on stilts no background.png|Evan on his stilts. File:Evan1.png|Evan laughing hysterically File:EvanTrollFace.png|...used to work at the Willamette Mall? File:EvanNotebook.png|Notebook Entry File:Portrait evan otr.png|Notebook Picture dead rising 2 Off the Record concept art from main menu art page Adams brother (1).jpg|Concept art dead rising 2 Off the Record concept art from main menu art page Adams brother (2).jpg dead rising 2 Off the Record concept art from main menu art page Adams brother (3).jpg dead rising 2 Off the Record concept art from main menu art page Adams brother (4).jpg References Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record PsychopathsCategory:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Characters